I Just Saw
by Platoniclus Nue
Summary: DISCONTINUED, sorry guys.


**I Just Saw  
**

**Prequel of I Want To Be A Part Of You  
**

**Kuroshitsuji own Yana Toboso  
**

.

Hujan turun membasahi kota London malam itu. Deraian air terdengar bagaikan suara tepuk tangan di dalam gedung opera. Didalam sebuah kamar remang-remang nampak seorang anak lelaki tertidur di atas ranjan berukuran sedang dekat tembok yang mulai kusam termakan usia. Cahaya petir yang menggeliat di luar dan merambat masuk merupakan satu-satunya penerangan di kamar sederhana dengan sebuah lemari kayu disebelah ranjang.

Tubuh anak itu menegang, keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya membasahi sekujur tubuh yang nampak gelisah. Erangan-erangan kecil terlontal dari mulut mungilnya. Deru nafas yang memburu membuat dadanya kembang kempis dengan begitu cepat. Kepalanya bergerak kekiri kekanan seakan menolak sesuatu didalam mimpi buruknya.

"Huwaaa!" teriaknya ketika bangun.

Mata kanan anak itu akhirnya terbuka, menunjukan warna batu _shappire _yang mampu membuat siapa saja terhipnotis dengan kecantikannya. Rambut _green grayish-_nya nampak acak-acakan. Berberapa kali ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya, mencoba menerjap-nerjapkan matanya agar mampu menerima cahaya _minim_ yang masuk.

"_Damn!_" rutuknya geram. "Lagi-lagi mimpi itu! Apa Kau tak cukup membuat ku dan orang tua ku terpisah, God?"

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka.

"A—Ada apa Ciel?" tanyanya. "Kenapa kau berteriak?"

Sosok lelaki berkulit _tan_ dengan bola mata coklat dan rambut ungu tua mengenakan pakaian India berdiri cemas.

"Tak apa." Jawab anak kecil yang dipanggil Ciel tersebut. "Lagipula Soma. Untuk apa kau datang ke apatermen ku? Dan dari mana kau bisa masuk kemari? Bukannya pintu depan sudah ku kunci?"

"Aku datang untuk menjenguk mu. Kata Tuan Lau kau cuti sakit. Dan aku meminjam kunci cadangan dari Tuan Undertaker, pemilik apatermen ini." Jelas Soma sedikit ragu mengatakannya. Ia takut Ciel akan marah setelahnya. "Ciel, aku sudah dengar dari Tuan Lau perihal keluarga mu. Dan aku sangat menyesali hal itu terjadi."

Sontak perkataan Soma membuat hati Ciel geram. Bagaimana Soma bisa tahu?

"Kau! Jangan sekali-kali memberitaukannya pada yang lain!" ancamnya. "Kalau kau berani! Aku akan membunuh mu saat itu juga!"

"I—iya!" jawab Soma bergidik ngeri melihat perubahan muka Ciel. "Aku bersumpah atas nama dewa tak akan memberitaukannya kepada orang lain."

Ciel tau rahasianya tak akan aman bila berada di tangan Soma. Ia juga tau orang itu mudah sekali mengatkan hal-hal yang tak penting dan mungkin saja rahasianya ikut dibicarakan. Tapi, ia juga tau ancaman itu benar-benar berguna apalagi jika Soma sudah beersumpah atas nama dewa. Dia tak akan melanggarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Ciel." Ucap Soma memecah keheningan. "Apa kau masih dendam dengan orang yang membunuh kedua orang tua mu?"

Ciel terdiam. Percuma saja menutupinya toh orang tolol itu sekarang sudah tau rahasianya. Ahh ia benar-benar harus 'berterimakasih' pada Tuan Lau nantinya.

Soma terus memperhatikan Ciel. Berharap mendapat jawaban dan bukan kemarahan. Selang berberapa saat Ciel berdiri dari tempat tidur, berjalan menuju jendela yang telah berembun. Mata _shappire-_nya terus mengamati jalanan yang sepi akan kendaraan, dan orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Untuk apa aku dendam?" Ciel balik tanya. Soma hanya terdiam melihat tampak _stoic_ Ciel yang terpantul dari jendela. "Jika dendam apakah orang yang paling berharga akan kembali?"

"Tidak—tidak Ciel." Jawab Soma menunduk. Ia tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi.

"Aku tidak dendam. Lagipula mereka sudah mendekam di penjara." Jelasnya.

Dibalik tampang _stoic_ yang dipasang Ciel, Soma yakin Ciel pasti merasa terluka. Ia yakin luka itu masih membekas dalam seiring dengan luka yang Ciel dapat di mata kanan yang Ciel pegang sekarang.

"Aku... hanya tak bisa melupakan kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang membuat ku kehilangan orang-orang yang paling berharga dalam hidup ku..." lanjutnya.

* * *

**(FLASHBACK)**

Sore yang cerah di salah satu taman di kota London 3 tahun yang lalu. Taman dengan kolam yang telah dijamah oleh sekelompok angsa yang berenang anggun ditengah kolam serta berberapa bangku panjang yang dipasang sealur dengan jalan kecil berpagar hidup yang membatasi kolam dengan daratan. Terlihat tak jauh dari kolam, sebuah keluarga yang sedang bermain bola tangkap dengan seekor anjing berbulu lebat berlari mengelilingi mereka.

"Ayah! Cepat lempar bolanya." Perintah seorang anak kecil berambut _green grayish_. Mata _shappire_ anak itu mencerminkan kegemberian yang luar biasa. "Aku pasti bisa menangkapnya!"

"Iya." Jawab seorang pria bertubuh lebih besar darinya. Rambut dan matanya mirip sekali dengan anak kecil itu hanya saja terdapat tai lalat di bawah mata kanannya yang semakin menambah kesan menawan pada paras tampannya. "Ayah lempar ya! Ciel kali ini harus bisa!"

Bola kecil berwarna putih dengan totolan polkadot di sekelilingnya dilemparkan oleh sang ayah. Sang anjing yang melihat langsung berlari mengejar bola tersebut. Bulu peraknya yang panjang melambai perlahan tertiup angin. Sang anak yang tak mau kalah menangkap bola akhirnya memutuskan melompat kecil untuk menggapai bola yang terlampau tinggi tersebut.

"Yeah! Aku bisa menangkapnya!" serunya girang sambil mengangkat bola tersebut. "Ibu! Ibu! Lihat aku bisa!"

Seorang perempuan duduk beralaskan kain rajutan kotak-kotak merah tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Rambut pirangnya dibiarkan terurai dengan aksesoris pita hijau yang selaras dengan warna matanya. Ia tersenyum hangat melihat tingkah anak kecil itu.

"Iya. Anak ibu memang hebat." Pujinya. "Ciel memang hebat."

Ciel, nama anak itu tertawa. Tawa yang masih polos dan tak dipaksakan. Tawa yang menghangatkan siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Ayah! Aku lempar ya!" serunya kembali pada pria bertubuh tegap itu. "Ayah harus bisa menangkap lho!"

Sungguh bahaginya Ciel rasakan, memiliki keluarga yang hangat dan selalu semangat seperti ini. Ia berharap kebahagiaan ini akan berlangsung selamanya. Ya, selama-lamanya...

"Ayah," panggil Ciel sembari melempar bola ke arah ayahnya. "Kenapa sih kita harus pindah ke London? Padahal di Perancis, aku sudah punya teman banyak."

Raut wajah menawan milik Vincent, sang ayah, berubah seketika setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh anaknya. Bola yang memang disengaja dilempar Ciel juga tak ditangkapnya. Ciel yang merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap sang ayah hanya menautkan alis.

"Ciel... kita pindah ke London karena..." Vincent membisu sebentar. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Karena?" ulang Ciel menunggu jawaban.

"Karena masalah pekerjaan ayah yang mengharuskan kita pindah kesini." Jawab Rachel, sang ibu secepatnya. Tak lupa ia membubuhkan senyuman di akhir perkataannya. Berharap Ciel tak mengetahui kebohongan yang telah diucapkannya.

Ciel yang tak tau menaung hanya mengangguk-angguk paham dan kemudian tersenyum. Vincent tertegun melihat senyum yang terukir di wajah manis sang anak. Sungguh ia tak tega mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada anak sematang wayangnya itu. Ia tak ingin beban yang harus ia tanggung akhirnya di bebankan pada tubuh mungil sang anak.

"_Good boy_." Vincent hanya bisa mengusap-usap rambut Ciel sebagai tanda bahwa ia sangat menyayanginya. "Yuk, lekas pulang. Sebentar lagi malam datang."

"_Yes, Sir!_" jawab Ciel sambil memposisikan tangannya menyentuh kepalanya. "Ayo Pluto, kita pulang! Setelah ini aku akan memberi mu makan!"

Pluto, sang anjing menggonggong riang. Jika jadi anjing kalian tentu saja bisa membayangkan, begitu bahagianya Pluto memiliki majikan yang imut, ganteng, dan cantik. Apalagi makanan yang Ciel siapkan memang sesuai dengan seleranya yang tinggi. Ya, makanan anjing rasa wortel. Hoekk. Jangan dicoba memakannya jika kalian masih meganggap diri kalian manusia.

* * *

10 menit mereka berjalan meninggalkan taman. Akhirnya rumah bergaya klasik itu terlihat. Rumah yang baru dihuni keluarga Phantomhive seminggu yang lalu. Rumah berpagarkan besi berwarna coklat, dengan 2 tiang penyangga yang tentu saja meyangga blakon atas. Sebuah pintu yang memiliki ukiran sederhana, dengan sebuah jendela yang tertutup korden yang nampak indah di deretan kompleks perumahan sepi itu.

"Rumah sudah dekat!" seru Ciel sambil menunjuk-nunjuk rumahnya. "Pluto! Ayo kita lomba! Siapa yang bisa sampai rumah lebih dahulu dia yang menang!"

"Guk!" gonggong Pluto setuju.

"1... 2... lari!"

Keduanya berlari. Rambut Ciel yang melambai begitu juga dengan bulu lebat milik Pluto yang ikut melambai ketika angin menerpa tubuh mereka. Vincent dan Rachel tersenyum. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobel _pick-up_ putih yang beberpa menit yang lalu terparkir manis tak jauh dari rumah mereka, melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Vincent yang melihat keanehan pada mobil itu segera memfokuskan pandangannya pada Ciel yang masih berlari tak menyadari mobil _pick-up_ itu mendekat.

"Ci... CIEEL!" teriak Vincent parau. "AWASS!"

Ciel yang mendengar teriakan sang ayah segera berhenti dan menoleh. Ia melihat ayahnya berlari menuju dirinya dan tubuhnya menegang melihat mobil itu mendekat. 0,2 detik akhirnya tubuh mungil Ciel menghantam bodi mobil dan membentur tanah.

"CIEEEEEL!"

**TBC**


End file.
